


Burned Paradise

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [5]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!This is an AU where Casey and Bryce meet and date at Stanford. This is actually PART ONE and I will have a part two that will finish up the prompts (and give the happy ending that was requested lol). Thank you so much to @bratzlahela and @appiomofchoice (on tumblr) for these prompts and pairings**Update 12.17 - there will be more than two parts now lol
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> Fluff 2. “It’s you, it always has been.”  
> Fluff 20. “I just want to see you happy.”  
> Angst 2. “You started drinking again, didn’t you?”  
> Angst 33. “I was happier with you.”  
> General 1. “I love you.” “Tell me that when you’re sober.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

**~Stanford University 2012~**

“Party Boy Lahela in the house!”

The chorus of cheers and ‘woops’ that followed Bryce’s grand entrance made Casey wince. As much as she loved her boyfriend, she was quickly growing tired of attending every weekend party with him.

They would all go the same.

Bryce would saunter around whatever house or frat party they were at - red solo cup in hand that somehow never went empty. He’d always start out strong, greeting all his friends and classmates. Bryce never made enemies. Everyone he interacted with liked him. He was easy to talk to and knew all the right things to say. No matter the social clique or college major, Bryce made friends.

But by the time he made it through the entire house, his steps would start to falter. The arm that he had unceremoniously slung over his girlfriend’s shoulder would start to slip until it eventually fell away so he could steady himself against whatever wall or piece of furniture he was near. Next would come the slurred speech, always interrupted with a few hiccups here and there.

By midnight Casey would be calling a Dryve to pick them up.

It took immense effort to get Bryce from the car back into the dorm. He would be hunched over her, hands bunching into the fabric of her clothes as she helped him up the steps. When she would finally open his door and guide him to his bed to lay down, then - and only then - would she allow herself to breathe.

“Casey,” Bryce would mumble. His arm was slung over his eyes and lips parted. “Thirsty.”

Casey rolled her eyes before kicking off her heels and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge.

“Thanks, babe.” 

After he chugged the entire bottle he tugged on her wrist, beckoning her to his side in the bed. And Casey loved him. So she slipped off her clothes, pulled one of his sweatshirts over her head, and climbed into bed. 

“Goodnight, love you,” Casey whispered against his chest. The only sound answering her was the gentle snores, letting her know he was already fast asleep.

~~~~~

“Babe, please, you _have_ to go to Braydon’s party.” Bryce was on his knees and literally begging Casey to go with him. “It’s the last party before winter break and everyone is going to be there.”

It was the last party of the semester. After this weekend most students would head home for the break. Except Bryce and Casey. The plan was to hang back and spend their time together. Bryce didn’t talk much about his home life, but from what he did tell her, it wasn’t good. And she didn’t want to leave him on campus alone and she definitely wasn’t ready to bring him home to her parents. So staying back together sounded like the best plan.

She also hoped that with everyone gone and no parties to attend, they could finally focus on each other.

Casey sighed. “Everyone but _me_ ,” she replied sarcastically, keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling above instead of the large, honey-brown eyes that were staring up at her. She knew the moment she looked at him she would give in, and she did _not_ want to give in today.

“But babe,” he began as he wrapped his arms around her hips, “I can’t go alone. I need my best girl by my side.” Casey huffed and Bryce quickly added, “My only girl.”

“But I’m tired,” Casey whined. It wasn’t a complete lie, her day had been busy with classes and exams and the last thing she wanted to do was to stay up late at a party. A party that she would have no fun at, especially while taking care of her inebriated boyfriend.

She felt his arms shift around her waist and a second later he was standing up. He towered over her by several inches and it was now impossible for Casey to look away any further.

“Casey,” he began, his voice surprisingly sweet. “Babe, please. What do I have to do to get you to come?” His fingers came up and brushed back a few strands of hair from her face.

Casey was silent for a moment, mulling his words around in his head. She was still tired but the way he was looking at her. The way his arms trailed lightly up and down her arms made her feel warm and dizzy and loved. It was too much and she knew she couldn’t deny him anything.

So with one final sigh she relented.

“I only want to stay for two hours, max,” she finally replied. She didn’t miss the way his eyes lit up but before he could speak she held her hand up to silence him. “And we’re not leaving this dorm room for the rest of the weekend.”

Bryce didn’t reply, instead wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air with a twirl. Casey yelped in surprise which quickly morphed into an unbridled giggle. Once her feet were planted back on the ground Bryce leaned in and kissed her fiercely.

“You got it, babe,” he said once their lips finally parted. “I promise, two hours and then I’m all yours.”

Casey smiled before stretching up on her toes to plant another kiss to his lips. “Good.”

~~~~~

**~Three and a Half Hours Later~**

Casey was pissed. Not only did she have a headache, but she was depressingly sober and surrounded by a sea of drunk people she wanted nothing to do with. And she was alone. Not in the literal sense considering she was sandwiched between a multitude of warm bodies, but Bryce was nowhere to be seen.

The line to the bathroom was longer than she expected and when she returned to the couch where she had left him, new and unfamiliar faces were in his spot.

And he was wasted - of course - so he had no capacity to check his phone, even when she had texted him several times. After walking around the cramped house with no luck, she decided to try the backyard. She knew the beer pong table was there and Mr. Party God Lahela was the school's champ, afterall.

The moment she stepped outside her heart sank. She found him all right.

“What the fuck, Bryce?” Casey yelled from where she stood on the back porch. Not even ten feet away was Bryce, his arm draped loosely around the waist of some girl she had never met. Some girl that definitely wasn't his girlfriend.

When Bryce slowly turned around, the megawatt smile that he always carried started to falter. The girl in his arm stepped away and his arm fell to his side. “Casey-” 

She didn’t bother to wait for his response. With tears already forming in her eyes, Casey swiftly turned on her heels, threading through the bodies inside the house and out the front door into the night.

It was somehow colder than it had been at the party and the fresh tears falling down her face stung her cheeks. She felt lost, hurt, and betrayed. She had never been to Braydon’s house so she had no idea where she was. Not like she was in her right mind to think anyways.

“Casey!”

She inhaled sharply but turned away from the sound of her voice. The sidewalk to her left was empty so she chose that path. She pressed the palm of her hand to her face, wiping furiously, and started to walk.

“Wait, Casey, wait!”

His voice was getting louder so her steps became quicker. She was extremely thankful for the empty sidewalk. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this.

“Babe, please! WAIT!”

He was yelling now. His usually calm voice was surprisingly high pitched. She didn’t stop, didn’t turn around, didn’t want to see him. She kept her head low, hands still brushing at her face. She still wasn’t sure where she was going and as she glanced up her heart sank as she spotted the intersection where she would have to cross. She silently prayed that the crossing sign would turn green so she could cross without delay. But unfortunately, it wasn’t in the cards for her and she had to stop abruptly when the light turned red for her and cars started to pass. Within seconds Bryce caught up to her, his hands landing gently on her shoulder.

“Babe-”

“Don’t!” she exclaimed without turning to face him. She shrugged her shoulder and sidestepped, causing his arm to fall. “Go away.”

“Casey, please,” he started. “It’s not what it looks like. She’s just a friend and she hugged me first.”

Casey inhaled sharply and then - with every bit of strength she still had - turned to face him finally. His perfectly brushed hair was pushed back and disheveled. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his honey-brown eyes were unusually somber. But they were still glazed and the strong smell of alcohol still wafted in the air between them.

Steeling herself, she finally spoke. “How can I believe that, Bryce? How can I trust you?”

When he made to step towards her, Casey stepped away. She felt a twinge of guilt when she saw the sadness cross his face, but she stayed true.

“I’m sorry, Casey. I mean it. I am so damn sorry.”

She had to look away. She could feel her resolve start to crumble. 

“Babe,” he started again with a heavy sigh. “Casey, please, **I love you**.”

She gave him one final look. One final glance to take it all in. Memories of their short relationship passed through her mind. From late nights studying to brunch with their friends. There was a lot of good. But then the reminder of nights like tonight filled her head. Like drunk Bryce tripping down the stairs at whatever frat party they attended. Struggling to get him to drink water or to eat something to sober him up. And the recent memory of seeing her boyfriend holding on to another girl.

It wasn’t worth it.

She looked away, spotting a cab parked on the side of the road. With one final exasperated sigh, she spoke her last words to him. **“Tell me that when you’re sober.”**

She didn’t wait for a response before jogging away and climbing into the back of the cab. She didn’t look up as the car drove past him as he stood motionless on the street corner. She didn’t start to cry until she was alone in her room.

She spent the rest of the weekend ignoring his calls, his texts, and even the one time he came to her door. Begging and pleading for her to take him back.

But she was done.

So Monday morning, with classes out for the break, she packed her things and loaded up her car. She gave one final glance to Stanford University, then hit the road to her parent’s house. 

“Casey!” her mom shouted with excitement as she walked through the door of her childhood home. “I didn’t think we’d see you this break! How has Stanford been?”

Casey smiled weakly to her mom as she carried in her suitcase and duffle bag, voting to leave the rest of her things in the car. “Yeah, me neither,” she replied. “I actually need to talk to you about that…”

~~~~~

Bryce was miserable.

He had fucked up, he knew that for sure. He hadn’t done anything with that other girl. _She_ had hugged _him_. His mind had been foggy but he knew for a fact he would never, ever hurt Casey like that.

But now here he was, sitting on the floor outside of her bedroom, back against the door and banging his head repeatedly.

“Casey,” he groaned. “Please, Casey, I’m so fucking sorry. There is no one else, Casey. **It’s you, it always has been.** ” He wasn’t even sure if she was there. He hadn’t heard a noise for the past 30 minutes he had been waiting. “I’ll do anything. _Anything_ , Casey just, please. Talk to me.”

After another 30 minutes of nothing had passed, he gave up.

Winter break went by in a blur. He stayed on campus - of course, no home to go to - and since almost everyone he knew went back home, he spent a lot of time alone in his room. The first few days he drank. When he’d send a text and she didn’t respond, he drank more. When his voicemails went unanswered, he drank some more.

Eventually, he became numb. Numb to the pain and even more numb to the alcohol. Until he was just so tired of feeling that way. Then, and only then, did he put the bottle down.

When the first day of classes started up, Bryce still felt numb - but a sobering numbness that only comes from being alone.

In his first class of the semester, he ran into one of Casey’s friends. Bryce still hadn’t heard from her and was feeling desperate. He wanted to make sure she was doing okay. He _really_ wanted to pull her in his arms and never let her go, but he would settle on just talking to her again for now.

Bryce and Casey’s friend started with small talk, catching up on what they did on their break. Bryce was half listening, biding his time until there was a good opportunity to ask about her. When the chance arose he didn’t hesitate. “So, have you seen Casey yet?”

The girl in front of him frowned before glancing away from him. He didn’t like that look. His palms started to grow sweaty and the silence between them seemed to stretch into hours, though it was only a few seconds.

When she finally spoke, Bryce felt his entire world crumble. “She, uh, she transferred out of Stanford.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two, which will definitely have a part three because I now have so many ideas for this! So stay tuned!

**~Edenbrook Hospital 2019~**

To say Casey was nervous was an understatement.

It was the first day of her residency at Edenbrook. One of the most prestigious hospitals in the country and she was _here_. She had _made it_. But getting here wasn’t easy. When she transferred out of Stanford University to Baylor College of Medicine, she wasn’t sure if she would ever make it. Her path here had been tremendously hard but with enough willpower and dedication, she was here.

With the past behind her and her future bright in front of her, she was ready to face whatever Edenbrook would throw at her. And boy was it up to pitch.

After getting her ID she was immediately thrown into the ring when a patient collapsed in the waiting room. After getting the patient stable - and listening to the older doctor belittle her afterward - she was already on edge and full of self-doubt. And her scrubs were a mess from the procedure.

“Don’t sweat it,” the friendly nurse assured. “You can change at your locker. I’ll show you the way…”

The locker room was brightly lit and mostly empty, save for a few bodies getting dressed and conversing. While searching for her locker number Casey accidentally ran into another doctor dressed in only her underwear.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Casey said before quickly averting her eyes.

The woman next to her only laughed. “How’d you make it through medical school without ever seeing a bra before?”

Casey could feel her cheeks burning but glanced back up to the woman. “I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting…”

“Don’t worry about it,” the woman said with an eye roll. “Name’s Jackie.”

With a nervous smile, Casey reached out and shook the hand that Jackie extended to her. “Casey.”

~~~~~

The next several hours went by in a blur. Orientation was intense as Casey stood surrounded by a sea of interns. Partnering up with Aurora had been rocky and after her first patient reacted negatively to the medicine she prescribed, Casey felt like the biggest failure. And that’s how she found herself in a supply closet, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. Her head was ducked low between her arms that rested on her knees. Eyes closed to control the tears that were flowing steadily down her face.

Barely a minute had passed before she heard the door swing open and saw light flood into the small space. She didn’t look up. She silently hoped that whoever was there would take the hint and leave.

There was a moment of quiet before the person - whoever it was - started to say something. “Uh…”

“Get in or get out. Just quit holding the door open!” Casey chastised, her face still buried in her arms.

A second later the light went away and she heard the click of the door closing. There was complete silence. Casey finally brought her head up and wiped away the tears. When her eyes finally focused, she realized she was alone in the room again. She let out a sigh in relief and a few moments later she was picking herself up and entering back into the hospital.

After her fourteen hour shift, Casey was finally able to change out of her scrubs and meet Sienna - her new best friend - in the atrium. There were a few more familiar faces standing with her, Jackie, Landry and Elijah.

“Ready to go?” Sienna asked.

With a nod, the group started to head towards the exit, all except for Elijah.

“You guys go ahead,” he said before wheeling around to head back into the hospital. “I promised one of the surgical interns I’d wait for him.”

Waving goodbye to Elijah, the group headed out of Edenbrook to Donahue’s.

~~~~~

Donahue’s was dingy, dim… and completely packed with hospital staff. The group weaved their way across the bar to an empty booth where Jackie, Landry and Sienna all climbed in.

“I’ll go get the first round,” Casey said before getting everyone’s drink order and heading to the bar.

It was crowded and it took a ridiculously long time for the bartender to finally greet her. After placing her order she waited for a moment before she felt a rush of cold liquid spill down her arm. Looking to her right she immediately caught the eyes of a young girl who was definitely wasted. With a hiccup the girl slurred an apology before getting up and moving away from the bar.

 _“Great,”_ Casey thought to herself. _“Could this day get any worse?”_

Several long, agonizing minutes later, the bartender returned with the tray of drinks. Casey weaved her way through the crowd again until she reached the table. Once she reached the booth, she stood at the end with her back to the rest of the bar.

“What happened to you?” Sienna asked with concern, pointing to the large, red stain on Casey’s sleeve.

Casey sighed and lifted up her arm to examine the drunk girls handiwork. “I am so done with drunk people.”

Sienna stifled a giggle which only made Casey’s lips twitch in amusement. Just as she was handing out the drinks to the other interns, she heard Elijah announce himself.

“Hey guys!” Elijah greeted the group. Casey handed out the last of drinks before taking hers in her hand, her back still to the bar and Elijah. “Let me introduce you to _the_ coolest first year surgical intern.”

Before Casey could turn around to face the new doctor, she heard him speak up. “I think you meant to say the most amazing surgeon of all time.”

Casey stopped in her tracks, unable to move any further. That voice. That tone. That infuriating smirk that could literally be _heard_ and not just seen.

Before she could fully even process the familiar voice, the surgical intern continued.

“Name’s Bryce Lahela.”

She didn’t realize the beer bottle in her hand was slipping until it was too late. She waited for the crash - just like how her world was crashing around her - but it never came. Because he was there to catch it, quick as ever.

“Careful there,” he chided with a laugh - _that damned laugh._

Casey couldn’t delay looking at him any further. She slowly turned her body about 90 degrees so she could glance at him. When her eye finally landed on his face - how the hell did he get even _more_ handsome - all the air in her lungs disappeared. She couldn’t look away. No matter how loud her brain screamed at her or her legs begged her, she couldn’t do anything but stare at the man that she loved all those years ago. The man that broke her heart and damn near ruined her for anyone else. The man that she could never get over - who she would never get over.

He wasn’t looking at her, not quite. His eyes were still focused on the bottle in his hand. Casey gulped before reaching out with an almost shaky hand, careful not to let their fingers brush. She pulled the bottle back into her iron-clad grip but still she couldn’t look away from him.

“You know,” Bryce began, his signature smirk and cocky attitude coming out in full force. “I tend to have that effect on people.”

It was as if everything moved in slow motion as Casey watched his eyes start to travel up her body, passing her arm and shoulder until they finally landed on her face. For a moment, she thought that he didn’t recognize her. She hadn’t changed much over the years, never having been one to take many risks. But then she saw it, a flash of something in his steely, honey-brown eyes. And then his smile faltered and Casey knew then and there that he still remembered. Remembered her. Remembered them.

It was as if she was suffocating. All air was gone and everything was entirely too hot but also too cold. Every emotion under the sun passed through her and she was frozen.

“Hey, Scalpel Jockey!”

The sound of Jackie yelling across the table broke the unwavering eye contact between the two, drawing them back to the group of interns at the booth. Casey felt numb and scared and shocked beyond reason.

She had left. She had moved away, transferred schools and did everything she could to put him behind her. And now, all these years later, fate decided that wasn’t enough and somehow she was here at the same hospital as him.

The day had definitely gotten worse.

“Casey, sit,” Sienna said, breaking Casey of her shellshock once again. The small intern grabbed at her sleeve and pulled Casey into the booth next to her. She complied and scooted in close before immediately taking a very large drink of her beer.

She didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to see his beautiful face or his perfect body. But her eyes betrayed her by shifting ever so slightly to glance at him. And he was frowning. So she frowned in turn.

“What cha drinking, man?” Elijah asked, his attention towards Bryce.

Casey watched the surgical intern shake his head, effectively shaking off the frown and putting on that megawatt smile that she used to love. “Just water,” he replied.

“Water?” Jackie questioned with faux disgust.

Casey didn’t miss the way Bryce sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, you know, got to be on my A-game for tomorrow.”

As Elijah wheeled off to grab his drink and Bryce some water, Jackie continued to jokingly berate Bryce. Casey only quirked a brow at the thought. Bryce had never been one to turn down a drink. The fact that he had just now made her feel funny inside. But she quickly brushed the feeling away.

“Bryce, have a seat!” Sienna exclaimed after a moment, gesturing to the little bit of space that was open on my left side. “We’ll make room.”

Sienna was already scooting even closer to the inside of the booth and pulling Casey in, as well. “Oh, that’s okay, I can stand,” Bryce replied. But Sienna was quick to shoot him a threatening glare. Bryce’s eyes widened in shock before he let out a forced chuckle. “Alright, alright,” he conceded before walking over to stand just at the edge of the booth.

It was then that Casey glanced at him again, their eyes locking as he slowly sat down. He kept about an inch of space between them, keeping his legs pointed outwardly towards the bar.

Casey wanted to scream. He was close and his body was so hot that she could feel forest fires erupting from her skin. She clutched the glass bottle in her hand before tilting it back and draining it almost fully. After setting the bottle back down, she sideways glanced to see another small frown tugging at his lips.

“So, Scalpel Jockey,” Jackie began from across the table. “Tell us about yourself.”

Bryce was quick to answer, always one to keep conversation and make friends with everyone. That hadn’t changed, Casey noticed. He talked about his move to Boston and his car. He talked about how his first day had gone. When the conversation shifted to schools, he hesitated for a moment. Casey could feel him tense beside her, which only made her tense in return.

“I went to Stanford,” Bryce said after Landry asked.

“Oh yeah? How was that?” Sienna asked with genuine intrigue.

Casey started to pick at the label of her empty beer bottle in her hand. She needed another drink.

Bryce turned his head to face Sienna who sat on the other side of Casey. Casey kept her focus on the bottle in front of her to avoid his gaze. But she felt the ghost of his breath as he spoke. “It was alright. I did some pretty stupid stuff my first couple semesters.”

Casey’s breath hitched.

“Didn’t we all,” Jackie quipped which made the other interns around her laugh.

“Heh, yeah,” Bryce replied, still keeping his face turned towards Casey and Sienna. “But I got a real, uh, wake up call part way through. Made me really focus on my studies and stuff so I could get here.”

The group around her continued to talk but Casey tuned them out. She could only focus on his words. Only focus on him.

A moment later Elijah wheeled up to the edge of the booth with two drinks in hand. He handed the water to Bryce before sipping from his own glass. “So, what did I miss?” he said with a cheerful smile.

Before anyone could answer an upbeat song came through the speakers of the bar. “Oh my god, I love this song!” Sienna exclaimed before nudging Casey in the side. The movement, which caught her off guard, sent Casey right into Bryce’s side. “Move guys, I want to dance!”

Bryce stiffened beneath Casey’s touch but he quickly slid out of the booth and made space for Casey to stand. Sienna bolted out and over to the dance floor where Elijah and Jackie followed.

“I’m gonna get another drink,” Landry said as he slid out of the booth. “Want anything?” Casey nodded her head and told him what she wanted before he slinked off to the bar.

Casey glided back into the booth, not exactly in a dancing mood. She hadn’t even realized Bryce was still there until he slid into the seat across from her.

They were alone. After seven years and several thousand miles apart, they were alone again.

There was silence between them. Even with the speakers blasting and the chatter of people all around them, it was quiet in the booth. And they were making unbreakable eye contact. He was a magnet and she couldn’t look away.

“Hey,” he finally said, breaking the deafening tension between them.

She could remember all the nights after their breakup where she cried alone in her room. The months of heartache that followed. All the scenarios that had played in her head of what she would say if she had ever ran into him again. What _he_ would say. And after all these years, all he said was ‘hey.’

So Casey frowned. “Hey?”

“I-” Bryce paused. “Casey it’s, uh, really good to see you.”

That had tears pricking the back of her eyes. Where was Landry with that drink?

Casey turned her head, finally breaking the unwavering eye contact. She rested her head on her fist and closed her eyes, keeping the tears at bay. She was not in the mood to cry anymore.

“Can we talk?” Bryce said, the tone so low and apologetic.

She was silent for a moment before she answered. “No, Bryce.” His name tasted bleak and fleeting on her lips.

“Casey-”

“Please,” she interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him. “I’m not ready for this. I’ve already had a terrible day and this - _you_ \- are the last thing I need to deal with right now.”

Before either of them could utter another word, the other interns made their way back to the booth. Bryce stood up while everyone else crowded in, Sienna pressing Casey all the way to the wall. The group that had been dancing were laughing as they made their way back into their seats.

A minute later Landry sat the beer down in front of her, where she quickly grabbed it and drained the dark liquid in one long gulp.

“Damn, Casey,” Jackie said with a laugh before turning her attention to the other interns.

Casey’s eyes stayed focused on her hands in front of her. She heard Bryce address the group, letting them know he was going to join the group of surgical interns at darts. As everyone waved their goodbyes, Casey simply worried a thread from her shirt between her fingers.

A few minutes later, Jackie left to get the group another round of drinks, only to return with a tray of tequila shots. The other interns started to groan but Casey quickly grabbed one of the tiny glasses and lifted it in the air.

“That’s the spirit!” Jackie cheered, lifting her own glass and clinking it against Casey’s. The other interns shortly followed suit, downing the shot in one gulp.

As the night went on, more shots were taken and the conversation eventually turned to living arrangements. After everyone admitted how terrible their own dwelling was, they quickly agreed on finding a place to rent together, vowing to start searching the next day.

After a few more shots - Casey lost count after the fourth or maybe fifth - she started to really feel the effects. Casey didn’t drink often, considering her past, but after the day she had it only felt right. Or maybe she just really wanted to forget. She also hated that her eyes kept slowly glancing to the dart board where a certain surgical intern was smiling and laughing with his peers. He looked relaxed, happy even.

She pouted.

Soon the people at her table started to make their way home. Landry was the first to go, shortly followed by Sienna and Elijah. “See you tomorrow, Valentine!” Jackie called before shrugging on her jacket and heading towards the door.

Casey wasn’t sure why she stayed. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system or the fact that even a loud, crammed bar was a better place to be than her broom closet of an apartment. Either way she stayed in the booth for a few minutes longer, her hands idly playing with her phone.

“Hey.”

There that voice was again. A blast from her past that she truly wished stayed in her past.

She let out a suffering sigh before lolling her head to the left to look at the surgical intern. Surprisingly she had kept her attention away from the dart board for the past hour and honestly thought he would be gone. But fortune was never in her favor and here he was.

“Yeah?” she could hear the disdain dripping from her voice.

She watched as Bryce shifted on his feet. “I, uh, noticed all your friends left,” he said.

Casey blinked before sending him a deadpan look, almost as if silently asking “yeah, and?”

“Do you, uh, want some company?” Bryce asked, as one hand crossed over his middle to rub at the opposite elbow.

“From you?” Casey replied coldly.

Bryce frowned. “Look, Casey, I’m sorry. And I know just saying it doesn’t mean much - trust me, I know - but I am truly and utterly sorry.”

Casey didn’t reply, instead scooting over to get out of the booth. The second she tried to stand the full effects of the alcohol hit her and her knees quickly gave out. She let out a tiny yelp and waited for the impact of her body hitting the floor, but it never came. Because there were two strong and warm hands gently resting on her hips, keeping her afloat.

“Hey, you okay?” Bryce asked once she was stable.

Casey’s head was swimming. She closed her eyes, willing the bar to stop spinning around her. And she was drunk. Intoxicated beyond belief. She hadn’t been this wasted since her graduation party and at least then she was in the comfort of her friend’s apartment. But this time she was in public, in a dingy bar in a city she barely knew.

And now she was leaning back, her body pressed up against something solid and warm and familiar. And in that moment everything came rushing back. With a start, she opened her eyes, realizing her back was resting against Bryce’s chest, his hands still on her hips. But he was stiff, his body frozen, not even moving an inch.

So when she leaned forward and away from him, her hands grabbing the back of the booth seat to steady herself, she felt relief when he didn’t hesitate to release her. She noticed his hands still stayed close by, just in case she needed him.

She didn’t need him.

“Casey,” Bryce began, his voice so low and tender that it made her nearly flinch. “Can I take you home?”

Casey whirled her head around to face him, her eyes glaring daggers. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she watched his eyes widen. He quickly held up his hands in defense and spoke again.

“I mean, can I give you a ride home?” he quickly clarified. “My car’s out front and I think it would be safer than taking a Dryve or taxi.”

A disgustingly smug smile played upon Casey’s lips as she rolled her eyes. “Oh yeah, because the last place I want to be is alone in a car with you.”

He balked at her response then quickly frowned. “Casey, please. I just… You’re really drunk and I just want to make sure you get home okay.”

“I’m not drunk,” she quickly disputed, but even she could hear the slur in her speech.

“Okay,” Bryce conceded, obviously not wanting to argue. “But I would still feel better if I made sure you got home safely.”

Casey frowned. She twisted around to sit back down in the booth as her limbs started to weigh her down. She noticed how Bryce instantly stepped closer, his hands hovering nearby but not making contact.

She mulled his offer over in her head as best she could. He was right, unfortunately. She really was drunk and she did not want to take a taxi, nor did she think she had the ability to order a Dryve right now.

And at least she knew Bryce - knew being the key word. And he hadn’t drank tonight, which was a shock in itself. And even though he had been a terrible drunk back in the day, he was still one of the sweetest and most caring people she had met… when he was sober.

So Casey looked up into those honey-brown eyes of his and she sighed. “Fine,” she relented before standing back up, her legs only wobbling slightly before she stood solid. “But I swear, Bryce, if you so much as look at me the wrong way I-”

“Casey, hey,” he interrupted before taking a single step back, “I would never, _ever_ do _anything_ like that. Come on, you know me.”

Casey furrowed her brows but kept her mouth sealed. With a nod she turned toward the exit of the bar and shakily made her way out. She could feel Bryce behind her, his body close but not touching. She obviously didn’t know where his car was but she decided she would let him lead once they were outside.

The cool Boston evening air was a sweet relief as it hit her face. She hummed slightly before nearly stumbling her way across the sidewalk, her shoes clipping a jagged edge of stone which made her nearly trip and fall.

But of course he was there, one hand quickly wrapping around her waist, the other coming to rest on her lower back. Once she was stable, she looked down at the hand that was on her waist before it quickly disappeared.

“Sorry,” he said. “You okay?” Casey nodded her head. “Good, my car’s this way.” Bryce pointed to a small sedan several feet down the road. Together they made their way down the sidewalk.

Bryce’s other hand stayed resting gingerly on her lower back, keeping her steps steady as they walked.

Casey didn’t protest.

~~~~~

“Casey,” Bryce whispered, his hand resting on her shoulder to gently nudge her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open, her head pounding slightly. She soon realized the car was parked and she glanced around, seeing her apartment building.

“We’re here,” Bryce said, drawing her attention back to him.

She rubbed her eyes. “I fell asleep?” she asked before a large yawn escaped her mouth. His only response was a simple nod.

The way he was looking at her made something inside her feel warm. It was like a memory that she never wanted to forget and for a moment - just a moment - she actually smiled at him. And then he was smiling back and she felt her toes curl and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. And she was confused at the situation and her body’s reaction, so she frowned.

“I-” she began before cutting herself off. She didn’t know what to say. She wanted to scream. Wanted to thank him. Wanted to cry and run away from Boston. Wanted to stand her ground and never let anyone make her feel this way again.

And he was silent beside her where she sat in the passenger seat of his small car. And as much as she loved the peacefulness of quiet, she hated this silence. It was annoying and suffocating and she had enough.

So with an annoyed huff, she started to unbuckle her seatbelt and dig out her keys from her purse. “I bet you’re happy now,” she started, refusing to bring her eye contact back to him. “You were right, I _did_ need your help.”

She started to open the door, keeping her attention anywhere except him because she knew the moment she saw his perfectly sculpted face she would take back everything she said.

“Casey, please.” There was an ache in his tone that made her chest constrict. She hated this feeling.

“Goodnight, Bryce,” she quickly said before closing the car door behind her and making her way up the steps to her door. She fumbled with the keys for a moment before finally twisting the handle and making her way inside.

~~~~~

And just like that she was gone. Bryce stayed in that spot for several more minutes. His heart was hurting and the knuckles on his hands grew painfully white from his iron grip on the steering wheel. With a long sigh he started the car again before taking one last glance up at the apartment.

 **“I was happier with you,”** he admitted to himself before putting the car in drive and heading home.


End file.
